


Potion Twins

by RockSunner



Series: Potionate AU series [12]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, Jealousy, Love Potion/Spell, Love Triangles, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSunner/pseuds/RockSunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like other stories in the "Potionate" AU series, this explores what could happen if things didn't go as planned at the diner on the day of the Woodstick festival. Has Dipper/Pacifica/Mabel, but not Pinecest. The idea was suggested by nightmaster000.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Potion Mates

Dipper went to Greasy's Diner to find Mabel so they could get ready to go to the Woodstick festival.

He found her in a booth with some pink-coated fries in a basket in front of her, hugging herself with happiness.

"Guess what, Dipper? I just hooked up Robbie and Tambry! They're going together now."

"What? Robbie and Tambry? How did you do that?"

"I'm just an amazing matchmaker," said Mabel. "And I had a little help from these chili fries, dosed with love potion from the Love God. He's a real cupid."

"Love potion, for real?" Dipper asked.

All they had to do was eat it or touch it, and they fell in love with the first person they saw, which happened to be each other. Now my work is done. I'm ready to go to the concert."

Mabel got up from the table, prepared to leave.

"Hold on a second," said Dipper. "We can't just leave the fries sitting here. The busboy might fall in love with Lazy Susan, or something. We have to dispose of them properly."

"I'll leave that little detail to you," said Mabel, skipping out the door.

Dipper carefully picked up the basket, making sure he didn't get any potion on himself. The trash can in the diner didn't seem safe enough. He took the fries out the door, and walked quickly down the sidewalk with his head down, making sure not to spill any potion.

Mabel came up beside him and grabbed the basket on one side. "On second thought, it's my responsibility. Give it to me, I'll take care of it."

"Mabel, watch out! You nearly made me drop it. The last thing we want is to fall in love with each other," said Dipper.

"Eeew, right," said Mabel.

"So let go, I've got this," said Dipper.

"You let go," said Mabel.

As they pulled the basket of fries back and forth, they bumped into someone on the street. The basket dropped to the ground, splashing pink potion on their sneakers and on the designer shoes of the other person.

Both twins instantly shut their eyes, fearful that the first person they saw would be their sibling.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" said a familiar voice. "You got your messy commoner food on me, Oh, it's you... It's wonderful to see you again, Mabel and Dipper."

With this love potion, hearing worked just as well as sight. Both twins felt the voice of Pacifica Northwest going straight to their hearts. They opened their eyes.

"Pacifica!" said Mabel. "I want a big hug!"

"Mabel," said Dipper. "Please go away and let me talk to Pacifica."

"I already started to like her after our golf game," said Mabel. "You never liked her at all. It's not fair for you to horn in now."

Pacifica looked back and forth between them. "Honestly, I like you both equally. You taught me about shar-ing tacos. Am I going to have to teach you to shar me?"


	2. Rivalry

Pacifica looked deeply into the eyes of the two people in front of her, and said, "Mabel and Dipper, I used to hate you. But now that I look back on it, that midnight golf game of ours was a turning point in my life. Riding back together between the two of you, shar-ing food... all of a sudden I really like both of you."

"I like you, too," said Mabel, looking back into Pacifica's blue eyes.

"Me too, so much," said Dipper, blushing.

"I mean, like like," said Pacifica. "Mabel, you're cute and funny. You're so sweet. And Dipper, you're smart and full of courage. I've never felt this way about two people before."

"That's how I feel too," said Mabel. "You're beautiful, talented, and a great golfer. I know you have a tender heart in there somewhere, too."

"If I do, it's because you've melted it," said Pacifica.

"I was blind to your good qualities," said Dipper. "Not any more."

"Thank you," said Pacifica. "I was blind, too."

"Would you like to go out with me to the Woodstick rock concert tonight?" asked Mabel.

"With us," said Dipper.

"I normally stay away from low-life events like that," said Pacifica. "Especially this close to the Northwest Fest, with the paparazzi watching my every move. But I'll go anywhere if it's with you two."

"Dipper, I asked first. Please butt out of this," said Mabel. "You know it's just the love potion talking."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'love potion'?" asked Pacifica.

"You're not going to like this," said Mabel. "I'm afraid of driving you away."

"Go ahead. The way I'm feeling right now, I don't think anything you say could make me angry," said Pacifica.

"There was love potion on those fries we dropped," said Dipper.. "It got on all of us."

"There was what?"

"Love potion. I put it on the fries to help a guy I know to find a new girlfriend. We were trying to dispose of the extra, and we got it on ourselves, and you," said Mabel.

"So you're saying the way I'm feeling is because of some crazy drug that's going to wear off after a while?"

"I don't think it will wear off. It's magic, not some chemical. I got it from a real Love God, a Cupid."

"I can't believe this. I opened my heart to you two and now it turns out you were both just manipulating me with a date-rape drug."

"We didn't mean to," said Dipper. "We just bumped into you."

"I was starting to like you on my own, too," said Mabel. "I wanted us to be friends. And it's not a date-rape drug."

"If you take away someone's choice of consent, it's rape. I should knock you down and stomp all over both of you. But... I can't do that. I'm still in love with the two of you, dammit."

"Really? I'm glad," said Mabel.

"Even though I wish it were just with me," said Dipper.

"At least you told me... I don't know whether to slap you or kiss you," said Pacifica.

"You could spank me," said Mabel.

"That's incredibly tempting," said Pacifica. "I may take you up on that later, in private. Dipper, too. You both owe me."

"If you really want out, the Love God has an anti-love potion," said Mabel. "In fact, you ought to take it yourself, Dipper. It would make things a lot less complicated."

"Why shouldn't you be the one to take it?" Dipper asked. "You got us into this by stealing the potion, so you should be the one to uncomplicate things."

The twins glared at each other.

"Mabel, remember when we had that big fight over wanting that new room to ourselves?"

"Yes," said Mabel.

"I want Pacifica to myself ten times more than I wanted that room," said Dipper.

"Well, I want her eleven times more," said Mabel. "So I win."

"Guys, stop it," said Pacifica. "Next thing you know you'll be going to the Woodstick festival, each trying to steal the potion to use on the other."

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other.

"Back soon!" said Mabel, setting off at a run.

"Got to beat Mabel. See you later, Pacifica," said Dipper, running after her.

"What have I done?" said Pacifica to herself.

She chased after them.


	3. Woodstick War

Mabel arrived at the entrance to the Woodstick festival. The gang of friends was there: Wendy, Nate, Lee, and Thompson. They were arguing.

Thompson said, "Come on, guys. The tickets were a hundred bucks. I sold my watch. You gotta come to the concert."

"Ew, and have to look at that? No, thanks," said Wendy.

Tambry and Robbie were walking together, arms around each other.

Mabel would have been worried about the huge social consequences her matchmaking had on the gang, but right now she was in a hurry.

"I'll take a ticket," said Mabel. "At least one won't go to waste."

As she was taking a ticket, Mabel saw Dipper trying to sneak in behind the gate guards, using a trash can as cover.

"Yo guards, look behind you," Mabel called.

One of the guards grabbed Dipper. "What do you think you're doing, punk?"

Mabel waltzed by, showing her ticket. "You'll thank me later, bro-bro, when you're out of love with Pacifica."

"I was just looking for something I dropped," said Dipper, trying to explain to the guard. "Hey Thompson, bring my ticket over here."

Thanks to this delay, Mabel arrived at the trailer of the Love God first. She sneaked up close.

"Love God! Sound check for Love God," called a roadie.

The Love God rolled out of the back of the van. "Let's make some miracles happen. Groupies, bed-head me."

Tyler the biker and a woman Mabel didn't know tousled the rock star's hair. He staggered away with them, saying, "The Love God's about to get crazy."

"Now's my chance," said Mabel to herself.

She ran for the open back of the van, where a string of potion bottles had been left behind. Mabel picked them up.

"Let's see... Puppy Love, Love of Country Music – eew. Here it is. Anti-love. To reverse effects of love potion, simply spray on your victim and watch their heart die on the inside. That sounds good for Dipper."

She picked up the bottle. Just then, Dipper arrived and tried to grab it away from her.

"Give it to me!" said Dipper.

"I'm planning to," said Mabel.

But then the Love God was standing behind them.

"Hey! You're the one who's been stealing my stuff," he said. "Ugh! I am not loving this."

"I'm sorry," said Mabel. "But I made a mistake and I have to fix it."

"Kid, like I told you, this stuff is way too dangerous. On my oath as a god, I cannot let you..."

While he was distracted with his rant, Mabel tried to slip off with the bottle, and Dipper tried to run off after her. But they both found themselves collared from behind.

"Got you!" said Pacifica. "Love God, take your potion back."

"Oh, no!" said Mabel.

"Pacifica!" said Dipper.

"Thank you, upstanding citizen," said the Love God, taking back the anti-love potion from Mabel. "You saved me having to chase them around. Is there anything I can do for you in return?"

"Thanks to the love potion Mabel stole from you earlier, I'm in love with both of them and they're both jealous over me," said Pacifica. "Is there any way to sort this out? Maybe all of us should take the anti-love potion."

"Not that. You would never to be able to love again for the rest of your life," the Love God said.

"What do you suggest?" asked Pacifica. "I can't have them fighting over me."

"What you need is more love, not less," said the Love God. "I have some Ménage à Trois Potion that would help." He pulled out a small bottle.

"We don't need to bring a menagerie into this," said Mabel.

"They're brother and sister," cautioned Pacifica.

"I'll make it mutual affection but centered on you, so they can be with you at the same time without jealousy," said the Love God.

He flicked some of the contents of the bottle on them. "Match made!"

Mabel and Dipper felt their love expand to tolerate each other in a shared relationship.

"Group hug?" Pacifica suggested.

They all hugged, reveling in the joy of it,

"Will we be in love like this forever?" Mabel asked.

"This kind of arrangement can be tricky, but I gave you a good, strong dose," said the Love God. "If you treat each other reasonably well, all three of you can stay in love as long as you live."

"Whee!" said Mabel.

"This is fantastic!" said Pacifica. "I feel so lucky to have two such wonderful people in my life."

"My job here is done," said the Love God. "I'm ready to go on stage. The Love God is about to get crazy!"

A flaming balloon head crashed near the stage.

"I'll wait a bit until they clear up that mess," said the Love God.

The three lovers walked on together, with Pacifica in the middle. She had an arm around each of them.

"I wish I could invite you to the Northwest Fest at my house, which is coming up in a few days," said Pacifica. "It's a huge party we have every year, extremely fancy."

"That sounds great," said Mabel.

"I'd love to go," said Dipper.

Pacifica said, "It's the world's best party. The trouble is, I'm sure my parents will veto the invitation. You're not high society types."

"Could you get us in under some excuse? We're the Mystery Twins," said Dipper. "We solve crimes and supernatural cases. You could ask to have us on hand, just in case."

"Like the time you 'solved' the case of who cut off the head of your uncle's wax statue? Toby Determined wrote up a story of how you falsely accused him."

"We did solve that," said Mabel. "It was cursed wax figures. We totally destroyed them and got the missing head back."

"Supernatural stuff..." said Pacifica. "That could work. I'm not supposed to talk about it, but there's a potential ghost curse hanging over the party this year. I think I could talk my parents into inviting you as ghost busters, just in case the thing shows up in the middle of the party."

"We'd be glad to do it," said Dipper.

"All right, I'll make it happen if I can," said Pacifica.

"If there's no ghost, we can spend the whole time with you," said Mabel.

"That's the idea," said Pacifica. "You're going to love the party."


End file.
